Sex , love and all the above
by Brennaninbeckettsbed
Summary: its all in the title . There is more then one chapter but im only posting this chapter first it you guys like it ill post the second and so on chapters . I hope you guys enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is mine I do not own the Characters all I own is the story lines and maybe a few characters in later chapters if you like what I write .

Jane Rizzoli was in love . Most people could tell but some were just blind especially her mother always trying to set her up on dates when all she wanted was the beautiful M.E. who happens to also be her best friend they have been secretly dating for over a month now . It was a game to them the secrets the great sex . Jane sat on her sofa waiting for her lovely girlfriend to get home she had to work late cause of one crazy autopsy . Jane her the keys in her door and in walks in her amazingly beautiful girlfriend she could never get enough of Maura . Maura walked into there second bedroom , Jane sat on her bed waiting for Maura to change . Jane sat there and turn back on the TV to the red sox game .

Maura has changed into a comfortable shirt and the shorts that Jane likes cause it shows off her legs and ass just right she climbs into the bed next to her and cuddles up right next to Jane . Maura is cuddled up on Jane's Chest Jane snuggles up to Maura and rubs her hand up and down Maura's thighs . Maura sighs and whispers " Jane " Jane looked into her eyes and saw they have gotten a shade darker , So she kept moving her hand closer and closer to were Maura wanted her . She got to Maura's shorts and moves her hand in to them and she realizes that Maura isn't wearing anything under her short Jane licks her lips and continues to move her hands into Maura's shorts .

Maura is whimpering cause now she is soaking wet and Jane is teasing her . Jane moves her her hand to she can slip her finger through her folds , Maura gasp and starts losing control of her breath . Jane's slips a finger into Maura , Jane moves to Maura's next and nibbles and sucks on the sensitive spot under her ear on her neck .She is now moaning load and it is driving Jane crazy so she starts moving her finger in and out of her fast , she grabs her ear with her teeth she then adds a second finger into Maura , Maura is on the edge so she takes her thumb and rubs her clit till Maura is screaming her name .

Jane I never get tired of you doing to that to me , Baby when ever you walk through those doors i want to take you there and then . And when you walked out of the bathroom wearing my favorite outfit you were asking for it . Maura giggles and snuggles closer to Jane . They fall a sleep but not even four hours later Jane wakes up to the loud sound of her cell phone . 'Rizzoli " . Jane we have a body so get your as up out of bed and wake up Maura while your at it . Jane shuts her phone and looks to her side to see Maura soundlessly sleeping. When ever Jane wakes up before Maura she sits there for a couple of minutes and just looks at her . She always looks so peaceful and beautiful she can never take her eyes off her .

When Jane finally gets out the bed and walks into the shower Maura wakes up . She walks into the bathroom were Jane happens to be , Maura looks at Jane with a pout . Maura you're up. Yes Jane I'm up . what's with pouting Maura . You didn't wake me up when you woke up . Maura you looked so peaceful I didn't want to . Maura smiled at Jane's sweetness . I still would have liked to wake up with you and we could of had shower sex but now I don't know . Maura looks at Jane and see that her mouth is wide open in shock .

Jane turns to Maura . Well its still early and I honestly just got into the shower and there is more then enough room for one more , and the water is warm please Maura come and join me for a shower I promise to make it worth it . Maura sits there for a little thinking about it just to get Jane to beg .Come on Maur I'm sorry I didn't wake you when I woke up . I swear you looked so beautiful the way the sun hit your face i just didn't have the heart to wake you . Maura blushes and starts to get undress and joins Jane in the shower . As soon as Maura is in the shower Jane starts kissing her . She deepens the kiss till she hears Jane moans . She slides her hand up Jane's thigh till she feels how wet Jane is for her . Maura gets down on her knee's and picks up Jane's left leg and puts it over her shoulder . Maura can smell Jane and it just make her wet . she opens Jane's fold and runs her tongue up and down Jane's core . Jane is moaning loud now and it give Maura the encouragement to keep going . She starts to move her tongue faster as Jane bucks into her face . Maura inserts a finger into Jane , Jane groans as Maura inserts another finger and starts pumping in and out of her faster . Jane is at the point were she is literally fucking Maura's face . God Maura this feels great... Maura I'm so close , And the next thing she knew she was shattering all over Maura's face .

Jane helps Maura get up off the floor they kiss for a little until Jane turns Maura around and starts washing her hair. Jane what are you doing . I'm washing your hair , you want me to stop. Maura turns to Jane with a sparkle in her eyes. No I like it please continue , this is sweet of you Jane thank you . Babe what you just did for me this is the least I can do . Maura just turn to Jane blushing and whispering thank you Jane I love what I do to you . Just as much as I love you , she then kisses Jane one last time while she continues to washing her hair . While she is washing her hair Jane whispers I love you too Maur . Maura turns around with a tears in her eyes .


	2. Chapter 2

Jane had yet to say those three little words that have such a strong meaning and Maura couldn't help the tears that started to run down her checks . " Maura , please don't cry . You know I don't like it when you cry " Jane started whipping the tears away with her hand . " I'm sorry I cant help it , Jane you haven't said I love you to me before and i just got it with a lot of emotion because i love you so much and it felt good to hear you love me too" . Jane just held Maura for a little till she they both got tired and they went back into their bedroom .

When they both woke up the next day Jane felt like a whole new person . She woke up to the love of her life and Maura new she loved her . Jane got up took a shower and dressed for work . She was heading down stairs when she heard the shower start she realized that Maura was up so she went to the kitchen and made them both breakfast. Maura walked down stairs to the smell of pancakes. " Something smells good ". She looked at Jane . " I made pancakes" . Maura smiled her appreciation and went to sit down . Once Jane finished the pancakes she put one plate in front of Maura and the other in front of her self . She could help thinking about the day before and how perfect it was . They eat in silence as they were both to busy thinking . Once they were done the left for work .

Jane walked to her desk and sat down , she turned on her computer and looked at the paper work that was on her desk . She sat at her desk for a half hour doing nothing but paper work because the had no crime . She decided that she would go visit Maura . " Korsak , I'm going down the autopsy ill be back in a few " . He just waved her off . She stepped into the elevator thinking of a plan to surprise Maura but she couldn't think of anything . As soon as the elevator ding to let her no she could off she thought about something but it might get her into a little trouble.

Maura was sitting at her desk she hadn't even realized someone walked into her office till she heard the door lock . " Jane you surprise me ". She walked towards Maura and kissed her with all the love she had for her .She started lifting up Maura skirt , her hands are so close to were she wants them to be she can hear Maura breath quicken but as soon as her hand find Maura core her phone goes off . Jane answers her phone "Rizzoli " and Maura can tell she pissed but so is she . " Okay , I will be right there " she hangs up the phone and gives Maura a look that says it all .

The both pull up to the crime scene , it was a blood bath . Maura squatted down near the body and did her thing while Jane went and talked to the person who happen to find the body . " Hi I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and I just have a few questions for you " they lady just nodded her head okay . " Okay , when did you find the body " I Found the body around 7:30 a.m. as soon as I did I called the police . Jane asked a few more questions and walkover to Frost . " Search around and see if you Can find anything I'm going to speak with Dr. Isles . Jane walked over to Maura and squatted next to her . "T.O.D " I can put the time of death around 6:30 a.m. and the victim is female early twenties , I will have more as soon as I get her back to the Morgue " .

Jane Started walking back to her car when frost stop her . " Jane we found did Maura happen to tell you what killed our victim . No she did not you no for a fact she doesn't guess why ? We found a knife on the other end of this building we will bag and tag see were it leads up " . Jane got into her car frustrated as hell and not she had to work on a homicide . Just her luck .

Jane waited for Maura's call telling her she was done with the autospy and she had something for them . She really wanted this case to be over with alread cause she wanted to take Maura home .

After an hour of waiting Jane finally got the call and headed down to the Morgue . She got in the elevator and went to see Maura .

"I Finished my autospy for you and I found the young womens name . Her name is Kimberly Walsh shes 22 years old and she moved to here a while ago . I found some really interesting things on our victim . Like for one she had 3 broken ribs , a skull fracture , bruising around the wrist and she had an empty stomach and by my findings it seems she has been starving for over 3 weeks ". So what you're telling me is this girl has been beating , what is her cause of death actually " ? Her cause of death was a knife to her throat .Thank you Doctor Isles , I think we may have our murder weapon . Jane left the Morgue and headed back upstairs .

Maura said cause of death was knife to the troat , and Frost found a knife near the building go and see if the are a match , Im going to see if she had any relatives near by and she ifshe is in are missing database .


End file.
